On Our Own
by bobbiejod
Summary: Chandler has a one-night stand that turns into a relationship. An event happens that changes his life and makes him step up. Luckily he has his friends to help him. Not to worry Mondler fans, they will eventually get together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I know that I probably shouldn't be starting another story when I already have so many going, but I want to see what you all think of this. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 1**

Chandler walked away from Joey in the dimly-lit bar and approached the row of barstools by the counter. Joey was trying to pull off his signature pick-up line to a girl that was standing near the jukebox. He ordered another beer as someone sat down next to him. He glanced over at them and saw that it was a girl. She was kind of pretty with her dirty blond hair put up in a half ponytail. She was wearing some makeup, but not too much as if she was trying too hard. She glanced over at him and he looked away.

"Is this a meeting of the Lonely Hearts Club?" she asked him.

"Sorry. You're at the wrong meeting. This is for Pathetic Losers only." He told her.

"I'm a member of that one, too." She smiled. "Let me guess. Your friend drag you here?"

"Yeah. He's the one hitting on the girl over near the corner. He claimed that I need to get laid."

"My friend is the one your friend is hitting on."

"Lovely," Chandler mumbled as he ordered another drink. "Do you want another one, too?"

"Sure." She took it as she turned around and scanned the bar. "I think our friends just ditched us."

"Nice friends." Chandler looked at her. "Would you like to get out of here as well?"

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Chandler."

"I'm Sarah." She smiled. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

"You got laid!" Joey announced when Chandler tried to sneak into the apartment the next day.

"Joe, not now." Chandler moaned.

"But you got laid!"

"Did you really?" Phoebe came into the apartment after hearing all the commotion.

"I don't have to tell either of you anything." Chandler told them.

"Why not?" Joey demanded.

"Mainly because you abandoned me in the bar last night to hook up with some girl."

"Joey!" Phoebe turned on him. "You just left him alone in the bar?"

"He wasn't alone." Joey defended. "I saw him talking to some girl before I left."

"Really?" Phoebe turned to Chandler. "What's her name?"

"I'm not telling either of you anything. But she is the friend of the girl that's still in your bedroom right now, Joe. Good luck with that one, by the way."

"What do you mean by 'good luck'?"

"Nothing. Just good luck." Chandler went to his room, closing the door behind him as he dug out a piece of paper from his pocket.

He took the phone from his bedside table and punched in the numbers on the piece of paper. He waited for someone on the other end to pick up, hoping that they would.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Is this Sarah?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Chandler. Sorry if I woke you. I was just making sure you gave me your actual number."

"Truthfully, I didn't expect you to call."

"Listen, I just want you to know that I don't do that. Sleep with a girl that I hardly know. That was a first for me."

"It was for me, too."

"So this might sound a little strange. But would you like to meet for lunch today? Maybe around one?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"There's a deli across from my work-" he gave her the address and they both hung up.

Chandler started to get ready to go to work, not really wanting to go in. But he wanted to see Sarah again. So he put on a suit and walked out of his bedroom, to be met by the other three as well as Joey and Phoebe.

"Oh, god. You guys told everyone?" he looked at Joey and Phoebe.

"Rachel saw you from the coffee house this morning. Coming home in a cab in last night's clothes." Joey told him.

"So she rushed up here to tell Monica, and Ross was there as well. So she told them both and they all rushed over here to find out what was going on." Phoebe added.

"I'm going to be late for work." Chandler headed for the door.

"You're not going to tell us anything?" Rachel asked.

"That's right." He told them as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

At his lunch break, Chandler rushed across the street to the deli and scanned the place for the girl from the night before. He smiled when he saw her waving him over to a table in the back. He quickly ordered a turkey wrap and went over to her.

"So you're Mister Corporate?" she asked him, gesturing to the building across the street. "You're a Data Processor?"

"It started as a temp job after I got out of college. I got promoted to Processing Supervisor after six years. I left for a couple days, but the money was just too good."

"I'm a secretary for a high-maintenance lawyer. So I'm constantly doing pointless errands for him."

"It sounds like a good job, though."

"It is." She agreed. "So did you see my friend this morning? She never came home last night."

"I didn't see her, but I knew she was there. I'm kind of playing mind games on my roommate. I made it sound like your friend was crazy."

"She's not crazy. Just a little loose."

"They're meant for each other." He told her. "So after I get dressed for work this morning, I walk out of my room and all my friends are there ready to grill me about who I was with last night. I told them nothing."

Chandler ended up calling off work the rest of the day and just spent it with Sarah. They just walked all around the city until she told him that she wanted to see where he lived since he knew where she lived. So he took her to the coffee house first where Monica already was so he introduced them.

"So you're the chef." Sarah said as they all sat down on the couch with their coffees. "And you do catering on the side."

"You actually listened to me." Chandler looked at her.

"Of course I did." She told him.

"It's nice to meet you," Monica told her.

"You, too." Sarah smiled.

"Not to pry or anything but are you two dating now?"

"We're trying." Chandler told her. "We'll see where it goes."

They all started talking more and before they knew it, they were still talking two hours later when everyone else showed up. Chandler introduced them to Sarah and they all sat down and started to get to know her as well.

"So let's see." Sarah looked around. "You're Phoebe the masseuse, Ross is the paleontologist, Rachel used to be a waitress here until she got a job at Bloomingdale's, and Joey is the actor that ditched us last night along with my friend."

"Chandler looked like he was having a good time with you so I left because he needed to get some kind of action."

"So how's Molly?"

"Seriously, what is wrong with that girl?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, Joe." Chandler started laughing. "I was just trying to make you think she was crazy because you ditched me. But I think she's more perfect for you than you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out." Sarah told him.

"Feel like getting out of here now?" Chandler looked at Sarah.

"Yeah. Let's go." They both stood up.

"I'll see you guys later." Chandler told everyone as they both walked out of the coffee house.

"I like her. She seems nice." Monica said once Chandler and Sarah had walked down the street.

"Yes, she does." Rachel agreed. "I think she'll be good for Chandler."

The next several weeks, Chandler and Sarah spent as much time together as they could. They would take turns spending the night at each others' places as they got to know each other better. She came to New York with Molly almost a year ago to get away from her high-society family. Her sister was still there and stuck in a loveless marriage to a guy that her parents had set her up with. Chandler also told her about his childhood and his crazy parents. He was surprised that she didn't run away screaming from him after he told her about his cross-dressing father and romance novelist mother. She told him that she liked him even more.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Should I consider continuing this or just scrap it? Let me know please. PLZ R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Another chapter of this story for you guys. I'm sure you guys will probably be a little confused by this chapter, but I assure you that it will all make sense in a few chapters. This will ultimately be a Mondler story. Anyway, PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Chandler walked into his apartment one morning and saw Joey and Rachel sitting at the counter. He stumbled in and they looked up at him.

"You look a little rough," Rachel told him.

"I got no sleep last night." He mumbled.

"Excellent," Joey smiled at him.

"Not that." He told them. "Sarah kept going back and forth from her bedroom to the bathroom all night long. I think she caught the flu. So I stayed up with her. Molly said she'd take her to the doctor's later."

"I hope she feels better."

"Me, too." He let out a yawn as he went into his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and was fast asleep within moments.

* * *

A few hours later, Chandler was hanging out with everyone in the coffee house catching up with them. He had just finished his coffee when his cell phone started to ring. He opened it up and smiled when he saw Sarah's name flash.

"Hey," he clicked it on. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really. Molly took me to the doctor's, though."

"So you know what's wrong, then?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "Chandler, can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure." He sat up. "I can meet you in Central Park."

"I'll see you there in about an hour."

"Ok." He slowly hung up as everyone looked at him.

"Is everything ok?" Monica asked him.

"I'm not sure. She wants to meet me so we can talk."

* * *

An hour later, Chandler walked out of the coffee house and started towards the park. He walked through the entrance and spotted Sarah sitting underneath a tree on a bench. He approached her and slowly sat down beside her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"So what's going on? What'd the doctor say?"

"Brace yourself." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"But don't worry. I made an appointment-to take care of it."

"What do you mean take care of it?"

"Chandler, neither of us is ready to have a child. I mean, we just met-"

"How do you know that we're not ready?"

"We've never even talked about the future."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want kids."

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure, but we can decide together can't we?"

"I've already made up my mind."

"So I get no say over this?"

"It's happening to my body, so it's my choice."

"Please-"

"I'm sorry, Chandler."

"Fine." He stood up. "But don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Chandler," she called tearfully after him as he stormed away from her and out of the park.

* * *

The others were leaving the coffee house when they saw Chandler coming down the street. They started to call out to him when they saw him kick a metal trash can then curse loudly.

"Chandler, what's wrong?" Monica asked him as she started towards him.

"Nothing," he grumbled as he stormed past them and started into the building.

Joey rushed in after him and walked into their apartment as he heard a lot of loud noises coming from Chandler's room. He cautiously walked in to him and saw everything thrown around and two fist-shaped holes in the wall.

"Chandler," he went to him and threw him on the bed to stop him from doing anymore damage. "Calm down. Take a breath. Tell me what happened."

The other four walked into the apartment after Joey went into Chandler's room to talk to him. They heard them both yelling, then it got quiet. After several minutes, the door opened and Joey slowly came out.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked. "Did she break up with him?"

"Not yet." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Sarah's pregnant."

"Oh my god," Monica gasped. "How's Chandler feel about it?"

"He's confused right now. She told him that she wants to get rid of it."

"She wants to get an abortion?" Ross asked.

"That's what she told him." Joey picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I have to do something."

"What can you do?" Rachel asked as Monica went into Chandler's room to see how he was doing.

"Molly," Joey spoke into the phone. "Is Sarah there?"

Monica slowly walked into Chandler's room and saw him sitting motionless on the edge of the bed. She slowly sat beside him as she reached out to touch his arm.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure." He said softly.

"Tell me what you're thinking. What do you want to do?"

"I never really thought about having kids," he said softly as he looked at her. "I never had a relationship that lasted long enough for us to start talking about the future."

"And how do you feel now?"

"When she started talking, I thought she was breaking up with me. When she told me she was pregnant, I was relieved. I felt something; I can't explain it. Then she told me she wanted to get an abortion, and I was devastated."

"Maybe she'll change her mind."

"I don't know about that," he sighed as the door opened and Joey came in.

"Let's go." He told him.

"Where?" Chandler looked at him.

"To Sarah's. I just talked to Molly. She said she's not entirely sure if Sarah wants to go through with it."

"So?"

"So you're going over there to talk to her."

"Tell her how you feel." Monica told him. "Go talk to her."

"Ok." He followed Joey out of his room and out of the apartment past everyone else.

* * *

Chandler and Joey arrived at Sarah and Molly's place and Molly answered the door. She told Chandler that Sarah came home ten minutes ago and had been in her room ever since. Chandler slowly approached the door and could hear her crying. He knocked softly before slowly opening the door.

"Sarah, it's me." He said softly.

"Chandler?" she slowly sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she tried to smile as he sat down beside her.

"I just want you to hear my side before you go ahead and do what you had planned." He told her.

"Ok. I'm listening."

"I've never really given much thought to the future before." Chandler started. "But when you told me that you were pregnant, I all of a sudden got all these images of us and our baby."

"What kind of images?"

"I don't know. Just us being a family; you know, like going on picnics, trips to parks and zoos, sending him off to school-"

"You think it's a boy?"

"Maybe. It could be if you-"

"I don't want to get an abortion."

"Then why did you say you did?"

"Because I got a job offer and I'm not sure if they will let me start if I'm pregnant."

"Let's call them and find out." Chandler told her. "Just let me go tell Joey that everything is fine now and he can leave if he wants to."

Chandler walked out to the kitchen and saw no one there. He saw a note on the counter with his name on it and opened it up.

'Chan, we thought you guys needed some time alone to sort everything out. Call me later and let me know what's going on.-Joey'

Chandler walked back into Sarah's room and sat back down beside her.

"They both left. They wanted to give us some time alone." He told her. "So tell me about this job opportunity."

"Ok. It's the position of a court reporter." She told him. "I'd have to take a training course for a couple months before I could take the job. It's a lot more money than I make now. I think I would be really good at it."

"I think you should do it." Chandler told her.

"There's something you should know. The job is in Seattle."

"As in where your parents live?"

"I almost don't want to take it, but it's good money."

"I understand. Tell me more about the job."

* * *

Joey returned to the apartment late that night and was met by the other four. They immediately started asking him a million questions.

"Guys!" Joey yelled. "Calm down. I left Chandler at Sarah's so they could talk. He'll probably call later."

"Well, was he able to tell her how he felt?" Monica asked.

"I think so. They were having an intense conversation so Molly and I decided it'd be better for them to be alone while they talked."

They all sat around the guys' apartment for the next several hours hoping to hear from Chandler soon. They were all mindlessly watching some TV when the door opened and they looked back and saw Chandler coming in.

"Good, you're all here." He said softly. "I need to talk to you all about something."

"How'd it go?" Ross asked.

"Does she still want to get an abortion?" Rachel asked.

"She never wanted to get an abortion." Chandler told them. "She thought it was her only choice because she just got a job offer."

"So what's going to happen?" Phoebe asked.

"We spent the past few hours talking about everything. She called her new boss and he said it wouldn't be a problem. They'd just work around her needs. We were both relieved."

"So she's not going to have an abortion and she has a better job?" Monica asked. "You're going to be parents and you're both happy about it?"

"Yeah." Chandler told them.

"That's great." Joey told him as they all finally congratulated him.

"Why don't you look more happy?" Monica asked.

"There's something I haven't told you yet."

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"Her job offer is in Seattle. We'll have to move."

"What?" Joey faced him. "You're moving?"

"This is a good opportunity for her to move up. I can't take that away from her." Chandler explained to them. "I also don't want to be far away from her and our child. I'm going to miss you all, but if she has to go then I have to go with her."

"We understand," Phoebe hugged him.

"We'll miss you, too." Rachel told him.

"How long until you leave?" Ross asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Chandler told them. "We have to get a few things settled."

"Let us know when you know." Monica told him. "We'll throw you both a going-away dinner."

"I'd like that." He looked at Joey standing a little bit away from everyone else. "Joe?"

"I'm happy for you guys." He told him. "But I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Chandler told him. "But I need to do this."

"I understand," Joey said softly.

"I guess I have some plans to make." Chandler made his way to his bedroom as everyone watched after him.

**AN: **So what'd you all think about this chapter? PLZ R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. I'm glad a few of you have been enjoying this story. Read on and PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 3**

For the next month, both Chandler and Sarah spent getting ready for the move to Seattle. Chandler quit his job and got a recommendation for the job that would be waiting for him in Seattle. Sarah informed her boss that she was quitting and made plans to start the training course as soon as they got to Seattle.

Sarah's sister had gotten them a penthouse apartment to stay in until they could find something more permanent. She was really excited to meet Chandler, unlike their parents. Sarah and Chandler had a prenatal appointment to make sure that everything was all right and found out that she was a little more than two months along.

Everyone was upset that Chandler was leaving, but they knew that it was something that he had to do. Chandler had paid the rent and utilities for the next several months so that Joey didn't have to worry about it for awhile. They were all being supportive of Chandler because this was the first major decision he had made in his life. Monica spent the remaining weeks they had with Chandler planning the best going-away party for them.

* * *

The night eventually came for Sarah and Chandler's going-away party. They all gathered at a fancy restaurant for a nice dinner and presents for them both.

"Ok. Toast time." Monica announced as they all finished their meals and the dessert was brought out. "This is going to be hard for all of us. So just try to bear with us."

Chandler and Sarah smiled in understanding as the waiter poured them all some sparkling cider since Sarah couldn't have any champagne. Chandler watched as his five friends exchanged looks silently deciding who should go first.

"I'll start," Ross stood up. "I remember when we met for the first time. It was our first day of college; you came into the dorm room throwing all your things down. You wouldn't even talk to me or anyone else; too afraid that everyone would find out about your parents. But you eventually opened up and we've been friends ever since."

"I thought you were a little weird when I first met you." Phoebe started.

"Hey!" Chandler interrupted, causing Sarah to laugh.

"No offense." Phoebe added.

"I thought the same thing when I first met him." Sarah told her.

"Anyway, I got to know you better." Phoebe started again. "And you became one of my best friends. Someone I could count on. Someone who was always there to listen to me; no matter how weird you thought I was for some of the things I said. I'm really going to miss you with your dry sense of humor and need to fill an awkward silence."

"Like, Phoebe, I thought you were weird at first, too." Rachel started. "But it wasn't long before I saw who you really are. And you really helped me out when my parents were divorcing. We had some very deep conversations; something I never thought you were capable of. But I figured out that you hide behind all the jokes and laughter to hide who you really are. You're funny, smart, and a little insecure at times. But that's when we have to pump up your confidence; which I think sometimes you just say bad things about yourself so we'll say good things about you. I'm going to miss all our great talks."

"I didn't like you all that much when we first met." Monica started. "I mean, I did before you started talking. Then there was the whole 'toe' incident, and we never really talked to each other after that. Then we moved into the same building, right across the hall from each other. So eventually, we started hanging out together all the time. I looked forward to those moments every morning when we would run into each other when we were getting the morning paper or when one of us were rushing off to work. I'm really going to miss those moments when you guys leave."

"You're my best friend. What else can I say?" Joey started. "You're the first person I met in the city. We were roommates first, but we became friends and eventually like brothers. We've been through a lot. You helped me run lines, picked me up when I didn't get a part I really wanted, and helped me out with bills and other expenses when I was at a low point. I'm going to miss you. It won't be the same here with you gone."

"Well, thanks, you guys." Chandler eventually found the words. "I'm going to miss all of you. You aren't just my friends; you're my family. But we promise to keep in touch with all of you. We want you to be a part of our lives still."

"Sarah, I know there hasn't been much said about you." Monica looked at her. "We don't know you as well as we do Chandler, but we were looking forward to getting to know you better. We're going to miss you as well."

"And you be sure to take care of Chandler as well as yourself." Joey added.

"And you be sure to tell us when you have your baby shower, and definitely when you go into labor." Rachel added.

"Because we will be coming down for those." Phoebe told her.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you all." Sarah started. "I can see now why you're so important to Chandler. I promise to keep you all informed about everything. And once the baby comes, we will make plans to come out here to see you guys."

They all stayed until almost closing time for the restaurant. They all parted ways when they got outside; Chandler had already moved all his things out of his old apartment, so he would just go with Sarah back to her apartment. They would all meet up at the airport the next morning for one final good-bye before it became official that he was actually gone.

Chandler and Sarah walked into her apartment and silently went into the bedroom to try to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chandler and Sarah got everything around and headed to JFK airport. They got their luggage checked in and sat in some chairs to wait.

"Chandler!" he looked up and smiled as his friends came up to him.

"You guys made it."

"Of course." Monica hugged him.

"We weren't going to miss your send-off." Ross told him.

"You made it just in time." Sarah told them. "They just announced our flight."

"Have a safe trip." Phoebe told him.

"Call us when you land." Rachel hugged him.

"Good luck." Joey told him softly as he hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss all of you." Chandler told them.

"This is the last call for flight 819 to Seattle." They all heard over the loud speaker.

"We got to go." Sarah spoke up softly.

"Yeah." Chandler picked up their carry-ons. "I guess it's time to go."

"We'll miss you." Monica told him.

"I'll miss you guys, too." He told them as they all walked towards the gate.

Chandler and Sarah gave the guard at the gate their boarding passes and started to walk down the tunnel. Chandler turned to look at them one last time and waved to them as he followed Sarah down the terminal. Chandler got settled into his seat next to Sarah after he stowed their bags.

"How are you doing?" Sarah took his hand.

"I'm ok." He looked over at her.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you miss them. I haven't known them that long, and I'm going to miss them. They're definitely a special group of people."

"Yes, they are." He smiled at her. "I am going to miss them. More than either of us know right now. But that doesn't mean that I'm not excited to start my new life with you and our baby."

"I know." She smiled at him. "We have a long flight. We might as well get some sleep."

"Yeah. You're right." He started to recline his seat.

"Besides, you'll need plenty of rest if you're going to meet my parents soon."

"You are not helping my anxiety." He told her.

"It'll be fine." She assured him. "Their opinion of you doesn't even matter to me. We are connected to each other for life; no matter what."

"I know. Thank you." He squeezed her hand.

They were both quiet as they waited for the plane to take off.

"Chandler, look." Sarah nudged him and pointed out the window.

* * *

The five friends stood rooted to their spots as they watched Chandler disappear down the terminal with Sarah. Ross held Rachel as she started to cry, and Phoebe, Monica, and Joey huddled together.

"He actually left." Joey whispered. "I thought that maybe he'd change his mind at the last minute."

"We were all hoping for that, Joe." Ross told him as they all slowly started to walk out of the airport.

"Hey!" Phoebe said suddenly. "I see Chandler."

They all rushed to the window where Phoebe was and could see a plane getting ready to take off. They could see through one of the windows and saw Sarah sitting by the window. She spotted them all standing there and nudged the person sitting in the seat next to her. A moment later, Chandler's face appeared and he smiled at all of them as they all waved to each other. They all kept it up until the plane reached the end of the runway and took off.

**AN: **I hope you don't all hate me for letting Chandler leave town. I hope that the next chapter will make up for it. Did any of you recognize the significance of the flight number? Let me know in the reviews if you do! PLZ R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 4**

_SIX MONTHS LATER..._

Chandler sat in his seat on the airplane as he glanced at the seat next to him. His son was fast asleep in the baby carrier after having just been changed. They were on their way back to New York-maybe permanently-to see all his friends. He just wished that Sarah had come back with him. Things had slowly spun out of control from the moment that he had arrived in Seattle. With her parents' influence so close to them, Sarah slowly started pulling away from Chandler and resenting the baby growing inside her.

So when she delivered, Chandler wasn't all that surprised when she decided to sign over all rights to Chandler after the paternity test came back that he was, in fact the father. So Chandler called up a lawyer and got everything taken care of before he decided to come back to New York. He had only told one of his friends that he was coming, and he knew that they wouldn't let the others know until he was ready to let them know.

The plane landed on the tarmac and Chandler started to gather all of their things. He followed behind the queue of people and started a frantic search of the sea of faces as he reached the airport lobby.

"Chandler, over here!" he looked in the direction of the voice and smiled as he saw Monica waving him over frantically.

"Hey." He gave her a small hug. "Thanks for picking me up."

"It's no problem." She assured him. "We wanted to come when he was born, but they wouldn't let anyone fly out. They were rerouting all the planes because of all the bad weather."

"It's ok. I understand." He assured her as they walked to baggage claim. "It was probably better that you guys weren't there."

"Was it really that bad?" she spotted his luggage and took it for him.

"Her parents-It's a long story." He sighed. "I could really use some coffee right now."

"Let's go get some down the street."

"Not Central Perk. I don't want to see the others yet."

"Not Central Perk." She agreed. "There's one right down the street here."

Chandler followed her out of the airport and they walked a short distance to a small coffee shop and sat at one of the tables.

"So what's been going on with everyone?" Chandler asked her.

"Ok. Let's see." Monica thought a moment. "Well, the biggest thing is that Ross and Rachel broke up."

"What?"

"Yes, it was quite a shock to all of us."

"Was it because of that Mark guy? Ross told me about him the last time he called me."

"In a way. Ross was super jealous of him. Then Rachel suggested that they go on a break. Joey took him to the bar that night and he ended up sleeping with that copy girl."

"He slept with Chloe?" Chandler asked, shocked.

"You know the copy girl's name?"

"Yes." He shrugged and she smiled at him.

"Ok. So what's the deal with you? What's the plan?"

"I was going to get a hotel tonight. Depending if I can get my old job back, I was going to start looking for an apartment soon."

"You don't want to move back in with Joey?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think that he'd want to deal with a screaming infant at night."

"Maybe he wouldn't mind. You should talk to him."

"I'm not ready to see everyone yet. I'm not ready to tell them the whole story."

"But you told me."

"Because I knew that you would listen without judgment."

"Why would I judge you? Sarah was in the wrong."

"I know that, but-"

"No. She was in the wrong, not you. You need to believe that."

"I guess you're right." He sighed as there was a tiny cry from the baby seat near his feet. "I guess he's hungry."

"I can get his bottle out for you." Monica unzipped the diaper bag as he lifted the baby out of the car seat. "I see bottles with just water in them."

"There's a container with three separate compartments in there somewhere. Just pour the powder from one of the compartments into the bottle and shake it up until it's all dissolved."

"Got it." Monica handed it to him when she finished and he took the cap off and started feeding it to his son. "You're so good with him."

"You should've seen me the first night after I took him home from the hospital." He told her. "I was totally out of my element. I still am actually."

"You're doing fine." She assured him. "You'll learn as you go."

"I really hope that you're right." He started to burp the baby and stood up as he started walking around with him. "I'm going to walk with him. That usually keeps him calm so that he'll fall asleep."

"All right. I'll pay for the check." She reached for her purse.

"I can pay for my coffee."

"It's my treat today." She told him. "You can pay next time."

"All right." He stopped rocking as he looked outside. "Uh Mon, I think we should go now."

"Why?" she turned around and saw why he was suddenly uncomfortable. "All right. You get all your things, I'll pay, and we'll meet out back."

" Ok." Chandler gathered the car seat, diaper bag, and their luggage and rushed out the back entrance.

Monica took the check to the front counter to pay for their coffees as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled as she spotted Phoebe.

"Hey, Pheebs."

"Why are you at this coffee house, Mon?" Phoebe asked as she looked around.

"I was chatting with a co-worker." Monica informed her. "She had to run an errand before we have to get back for the rest of our shift."

"So you're just on break then?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the apartment sometime after six, though."

"Ok. We'll have a game night."

"Sounds good. I'd better get back to work." They walked out together and Phoebe turned the corner and Monica rushed through the alley and found Chandler waiting for her.

"Does she know?" he asked her.

"I don't think so. I told her I was on a lunch break." She took one of his bags. "Let's get you two settled into the hotel for the night."

* * *

Chandler followed the bellhop into his room as Monica followed with all their bags and they were all followed by a maid pushing in a crib. Chandler placed their things on the single bed as the crib was set up and some sheets were added. Monica helped Chandler organize some of their things as the bellhop and maid left the room.

"Finally I can rest." Chandler collapsed back on the bed after he had gotten the baby asleep and laid him down in the crib. "I am so tired."

"I can stay here while you sleep and help you with him." Monica told him. "It's no problem."

"Mon, you've already done so much. I appreciate it all, but you don't have to keep helping me like this."

"It's no problem. Are you sure that I can't do anything?"

"If you really want to help me, could you go get us a few things at the store?" he took out a notepad and started jotting some things down. "I have the essentials for him, but they won't last long."

"I can do that for you." She took the list from him along with some money and started out of the room. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok." Chandler lay back down as she left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby and she took a cab to the nearest store.

Monica returned to the hotel more than an hour later and let herself into Chandler's room with the key card that he had given her. She walked into the room and saw them both sleeping still, so she just started to organize all the items that she had gotten at the store. She came out of the bathroom when she heard a soft cry and walked to the crib when she saw movement. There was no movement from Chandler or any sign that he was waking up, so she decided to just let him sleep and take care of his son for him so he could get some more sleep.

"Hey, sweet boy." Monica carefully lifted him into her arms. "I think we should let your dad get some much-needed sleep. It feels like you need changing."

Monica turned on the light that was on the dresser and opened up the diaper bag. She got out a diaper, the package of wipes, and the changing pad. She unfolded the changing pad on the floor and lay him down on it. She unfastened his pants and bodysuit and proceeded to change his diaper.

"I'd change it fast if I were you." She heard from the bed and saw Chandler sitting up. "Unless you want to get sprayed."

"Got it." She quickly cleaned him and got the new diaper fastened as Chandler went to make up a bottle.

"You don't have to do this." Chandler came out with the bottle. "I can do this, you know."

"I'm not doubting your parenting abilities." She informed him. "You looked exhausted, so I was just going to let you sleep."

"Thank you," he told her. "But I need to do this. No matter how tired I am, I need to let him know that he has at least one parent that's here for him."

"He knows that." She assured him as she placed the baby in his arms and he started feeding him. "Well, it's after six. I should get back to the apartment or the guys will start calling my work."

"All right. I'll call you tomorrow." Chandler waved her off as he continued to feed his son.

"Good luck tonight. You'll be fine." She told him before she walked out of the room.

Chandler burped the baby and laid him on the bed beside him as he marveled at the fact that he had created such a perfect being. He didn't regret any decision that he had made in the past nine months. He just regretted that he had ever trusted Sarah. She had made false promises about their future together; then she had betrayed him by siding with her parents and doing exactly what they had wanted her to do all along.

Chandler drifted off to sleep as all his conflicting thoughts kept spinning around in his head. He would worry about everything in the morning when he had to tell the rest of his friends.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Did Phoebe actually believe Monica's story? How will everyone else react when they hear what happened? I'm hoping to work on my other stories more in the next few weeks when I get my paid vacation. Hopefully I can find time to work on them with everything else that's going on in my life. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Joey walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment and was greeted by angry yelling. He sighed as he walked in and spotted Ross and Rachel having a stand-off. They both looked over at him as he entered.

"Hey, Joey." Rachel said softly.

"We were just-" Ross started.

"Right now, I don't really care what you guys are fighting about. I have news about Chandler. News you really need to hear."

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped once Joey finished telling them about Chandler. "You're sure about this?"

"Molly told me. She couldn't believe it either."

"Unbelievable." Ross sighed as the door burst open and Phoebe rushed in.

"You guys, I just saw Chandler."

"What?" Rachel looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked her.

"They were at a coffee shop a few blocks from the airport."

"Him and his son?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Chandler saw me and took off. He doesn't want to see any of us yet for some reason."

"That kind of coincides with what Joey just told us." Rachel said.

"What'd you tell them?" Phoebe looked at Joey.

"I got a call from Molly-"

"You're still seeing her?"

"Sometimes. She lets me know when she hears from Sarah. That's how I find out things about how Chandler is doing."

"So what'd Molly tell you?"

"Apparently, Sarah gave up all of her parental rights as soon as the baby was born. Signed it all over to Chandler. He hired a lawyer and got all the legal stuff taken care of."

"This is unbelievable. Sarah seemed so sweet and nice. Sure, we didn't know her that long, but she seemed so together."

"Molly's convinced that it's all her parents' influence."

"So do we just wait until Chandler seeks us out?" Rachel asked.

"I think we have to." Ross told her.

"You guys, there's something else." Phoebe told them. "When I saw Chandler at the coffee shop, he was with someone else."

"Who was he with?"

"I saw him with Monica."

"What?" Joey looked at her.

"She was helping him with the baby. I'm pretty sure she told him to sneak out the back when he spotted me."

"But why would she do that?" Ross asked.

"We can ask her when she gets home." Phoebe told them. "When I approached her, she made up a story about meeting a co-worker. But she said she would be home around six."

"It's after six now." Rachel glanced at her watch.

"Hey, guys." The door opened and Monica came in and set her purse down on the table. "What's going on?"

"You tell us." Joey stated.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at them all.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase." Phoebe told her. "When I saw you this afternoon, I saw you with Chandler and the baby."

"I kind of figured that you didn't believe my cover story." Monica sighed. "Chandler doesn't want to see you all yet."

"But he wants to see you?"

"He called me a couple days ago. He figured that I wouldn't ask a lot of questions or put pressure on him to talk."

"You mean about why Sarah gave up all rights to her son?" Ross asked her.

"How'd you know that?"

"I got a call from Molly." Joey told her. "She told me everything that she knew."

"Oh."

"And why doesn't Chandler want to see us?" Rachel asked.

"Because he knows that once he sees you all, he'll have to tell you the whole story. He's not ready. Sarah really hurt him."

"What if you tell him that we just want to see him?" Joey asked. "We won't ask him to tell us anything that he doesn't want to tell us. Right, Ross?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Ross asked.

"Because if anything will push Chandler away, it will be your subtle nudging."

"Ok. Fine. I won't push him."

"All right. I'll call and leave a message." Monica picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hi. Can you connect me to room 212?"

"He's staying at a hotel?" Joey asked and she nodded.

"Hey, Chandler. I didn't mean to wake you. Is everything ok? I'm not checking up on you. You were right earlier. Phoebe did see you. She came to the apartment and told everyone. They're all here and are really anxious to see you. All right. We'll see you then. Try to get some sleep."

"So?" Rachel asked once Monica had hung up the phone. "Is he coming over?"

"First thing in the morning after he gets his son fed and changed."

"We have to wait that long?"

"Guys, he's exhausted. He's been doing it by himself since the baby was born. He needs his sleep."

"You're right. We can wait." Phoebe agreed. "At least he's coming to see us at all."

"Why is he staying in a hotel?" Joey asked, and Monica could hear the hurt in his voice.

"He's only staying there until he can get a job and find his own place." Monica informed him.

"What are you talking about? He can stay with me; like old times."

"Joey, he doesn't think it would be fair to you. You wouldn't like it with a screaming baby there all the time."

"But-"

"Joey, he's thinking of you and your friendship. He doesn't want you resenting him as time goes on."

"I wouldn't resent him."

"We all know that, Joe." Ross told him. "Chandler probably knows it too, but he's thinking of how drastic a change it would be for you as well as him."

"I-"

"Joey if you feel so sure about it, then talk to Chandler about it."

"I will." Joey stated as he walked out of the apartment, leaving the other three to stare after him.

* * *

Chandler walked down the familiar street with his son in his arms and a diaper bag draped on his shoulder. He didn't want to have to see the others so soon, but when he got the call from Monica last night he knew he should make an appearance sooner rather than later. He opened the door to the familiar building and started up the stairs that he had spent years going up and down.

He approached the hallway in between the two doors and knocked on the one on the left. He heard some noise from inside and a few seconds later the door opened.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at Monica and Rachel's early the next morning, anxious to see Chandler. They all ate whatever they could find as they glanced at the clock and their watches every thirty seconds to see the time. They all looked up as there was a soft knock at the door.

"I got it." Monica went to answer it and smiled.

She spotted Chandler standing before her with the diaper bag draped over one shoulder and a blanket covering a bundle strapped to his chest in a baby carrier.

"Hey." She took the diaper bag from him as everyone else slowly came over to them.

"Hey, guys." He said softly as he took the blanket off his chest to reveal his son. "I'd like to introduce you to my son, Aidan Joseph."

"What?" Joey looked shocked. "Is his middle name because of me?"

"Of course it is." Chandler told him. "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't even exist."

"Th-Thanks, man."

"Come in." Monica led him in and they all sat around in the living room. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little." He sighed. "I don't think he liked his surroundings."

"So-" Ross started.

"Look, I don't want to get into too much right now." Chandler started to say. "Let's just say that the little spat that you witnessed between us at the baby shower was just the tip of the iceberg."

"So it wasn't just pregnancy hormones like you brushed it off as?"

"Not by a long shot." He sighed. "I wasn't happy in Seattle. Not at all. And it was all her parents' doing."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Rachel told him. "So what are your plans? Are you going to stay in town?"

"I'm planning on it." He told them. "I want Aidan to be around everyone that I care about. But I have so much to take care of in such a short time."

"Like what?" Phoebe asked.

"Well there's finding a pediatrician, finding a day care, seeing if I can get my old job back, finding our own place, and oh yeah informing my parents that they have a grandson."

"Your parents don't know?" Monica asked him.

"Nope." He shook his head. "They don't even know that I moved out of town."

"If you need any help, you let us know." Rachel told him. "I don't care about your stupid macho pride. All single parents ask for help from time to time."

"I'll work on it." Chandler told them.

"How about we order some lunch now?" Joey suggested. "I'm starving."

"Joe, it's 11 o'clock." Ross told him.

"Well I barely ate anything for breakfast. I was anxious to see Chandler."

"Actually, I'm hungry." Chandler told them. "I didn't even eat breakfast."

"How about Chinese?" Monica suggested.

"Sure. You know what I like." Chandler told her as she wrote what everyone wanted down on a notepad.

"Chandler, could we maybe talk?" Joey looked at him. "Privately?"

"Sure." He started to stand with Aidan still strapped to his chest.

"We can watch him for you." Monica told him as she hung up the phone after ordering their lunch.

"Ok." Chandler carefully lifted Aidan out of the carrier and Monica took him from him. "He should be fine. I fed him before I came here. His pacifier is in the front pocket of the diaper bag if you need it."

"Just go." She told him as he followed Joey out of the apartment.

"That was a little strange." Phoebe stated once Joey and Chandler were gone.

"What?" Monica looked at her as she rocked Aidan from side to side.

"Chandler being so responsible. I've never seen that side of him before. He's always been so goofy about everything."

"It's a definite change." Ross agreed.

"I think he can do it." Rachel spoke up. "He's determined."

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I'm trying to work on all my stories more. I have a weeks paid vacation starting today. Other than helping out with my church's vacation bible school and trying to do my school work, I have nothing to do. So I'll be working on my stories this week. Sorry for rambling. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. I'm glad you all are liking all this. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Chandler followed Joey out of Monica and Rachel's apartment and across the hall into his old apartment. He slowly looked around as he realized that nothing had changed since he had been gone. Everything was still in the same spot. He wondered if his room had been changed at all.

"It still looks the same." Chandler commented as he sat at the counter on one of the stools. "Did you change anything at all?"

"Everything is the same." Joey told him. "Your room is how you left it. I was hoping that you would come back one day."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chandler looked over at him.

"Monica says that you want to get your own place." Joey started.

"Yeah."

"It's true? You don't want to live here with me like you used to?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I just don't think that it would be very fair to you."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever lived with a baby before?"

"I grew up with seven younger sisters."

"Living with younger sisters and living with a roommate who has a baby is totally different."

"But we can make it work."

"Aidan is still a newborn; which means that he cries a lot. He eats every few hours, and that means that he's up at least four times in the middle of the night. And he takes up a lot of room; room that I don't think we'd have here."

"He's a tiny baby. How much room could he possibly take up?"

"It's not just him. He has a lot of stuff; a crib, play pen, walker, bouncer, changing station-"

"I know, but-"

"And what about the girls that you bring home? They're not going to want to be around you when there's a screaming baby in the room."

"I guess I can see your point." Joey sighed. "I just want it to go back to how it used to be."

"It can't go back to that, Joe." Chandler stated. "But that doesn't mean that we can't still hang out. Granted, I can't hang out all the time. But we can try to make it work."

"Yeah, ok." Joey sighed. "I just miss you living here."

"I miss that, too."

"Guys?" there was a knock at the door and Monica slowly opened it and came in to them. "If you guys are done in here, lunch just arrived."

"I am starving." Chandler walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you ok, Joey?"Monica looked at him.

"Not really." He sighed. "I need to talk to you later. After Chandler leaves. I have an idea."

"Ok." She slowly followed him back into her apartment.

"Where's Aidan?" Chandler was asking as they walked in.

"I laid him down on my bed." Monica told him and he got a frightened look on his face. "Relax. I put pillows all around him so that there is minimal risk of him sliding off the bed."

"Besides, he can't roll over yet." Ross told him. "He'll be fine."

"You're right." He sighed. "It's just so weird worrying about someone else's well-being over my own."

"For the record, you're handling it a lot better than I did when Ben was first born."

"Seriously?"

"I am so serious." Ross told him earnestly.

"Come on and eat." Monica handed a carton of Chinese food to Chandler. "You shouldn't have to worry about Aidan for at least an hour or so."

"All right." He sat with everyone in the living room as they channel surfed to find something good on TV.

* * *

After they were done eating, Chandler helped clean up and pack up all the leftovers. They all heard Aidan start to cry from Monica's bedroom and Chandler went to retrieve the diaper bag from by the door and walked into her bedroom. He saw Aidan squirming on the bed in the middle of a small pile of pillows situated all around him.

"Hey, buddy." He turned on the light and picked him up. "I know you don't like your surroundings. But your dad is trying here. You just have to bear with me."

"I think you're doing fine." He looked up and saw Phoebe and Rachel standing in the door.

"We just wanted to see you in action." Rachel told him.

"It's not that exciting." He told them as he opened the diaper bag and laid the changing pad on Monica's bed before starting to change him.

"It may not be exciting, but it sure is a change from how we used to see you." Phoebe sat down on the edge of the bed near them.

"Do you want to hold him while I prepare his bottle?"

"Sure." Phoebe happily accepted him as Chandler carefully positioned him in her arms.

Rachel stood near the dresser close to Chandler and watched as Chandler got a bottle out of the diaper bag and poured some powder into it and shook it up.

"Monica told me what happened with you and Ross." He told her. "I was sorry to hear about it."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I obviously don't know the whole story since I wasn't here to witness any of it." He told her. "And I'm not asking for details."

"Right." She watched as he fastened a bib around Aidan's neck and took him from Phoebe and sat down to start feeding him.

"I'm not going to be taking any sides because you're both my good friends, so don't ask me to." Phoebe slipped out of the room to let them talk. "And I also don't want to be put in the middle of you guys. I'll be telling this all to Ross as well."

"Fair enough." She told him as she looked down at Aidan drinking from the bottle. "You're really good with him."

"So far." He sighed. "What am I going to do as he gets older? When he starts asking where his mommy is and why she left us?"

"You'll be fine. Besides, by that point he'll have such a strong support system. You both will."

"Thanks." Chandler smiled at her.

Chandler finished feeding and burping Aidan and took him back out to where everyone else was. Monica set up a blanket on the floor and Chandler lay Aidan down on it so he could have his hands free.

"So what's the first thing on your agenda?" Monica asked him.

"To call Doug first thing in the morning." He told her. "Even if I can't get my old job back, maybe there's an opening somewhere."

"And when are you going to call and tell your parents?" Ross asked.

"I'm not sure yet." He sighed. "I hate calling them."

"Maybe you can break the news to them in a different way." Rachel suggested to him. "Maybe you can send them a telegram with his picture and his date of birth and his birth stats."

"That's actually a good idea." Chandler told her.

"Someone at work did it when she had her baby."

"Thanks for the suggestion." Chandler sighed as he glanced down at his watch. "We should probably go. I have a lot to take care of tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

"You're going so soon?" Joey asked. "We barely hung out."

"I know, but we can get together again in a couple days."

"That'd be great." Monica smiled at him as he strapped Aidan to his chest again and packed up the diaper bag. "We'll see you soon."

Chandler walked out of the apartment and started down the stairs as he walked out of the building.

"It was so great to see him." Ross said softly.

"He's so good with his son." Rachel added.

"So what did you want to talk about, Joey?" Monica looked at him.

"I actually wanted to talk to all of you." He looked around the room at all of them. "We all agree that Chandler is going to need a lot of help; at least at first, right?"

"Of course, Joe." Ross agreed. "But what's this about?"

"Look, I know that I can handle Chandler and Aidan living across the hall with me. Chandler just doesn't think so. But if we organize the place to make room for all of their things and show Chandler that it could work, then he might have a chance."

"Yes, he would." Phoebe agreed.

"So," they all looked over at Monica.

"All right." She sighed. "Joey, you need to try to get ahold of Sarah's sister. According to Chandler, she's storing all the baby's things until he calls her to send it out."

"I'll track her down." Joey picked up the phone and started to dial.

"I'll ask Carol if she'd be willing to give up all the things that Ben doesn't need anymore." Ross stood up.

"I'll offer up baby-sitting services." Phoebe spoke up.

"Me, too." Rachel added. "As long as I don't do it alone."

"You know, maybe we should think about having extra things for Aidan over here. That way Chandler wouldn't have to keep lugging everything over." Phoebe told them.

"That's a great idea." Monica smiled as she started making lists.

* * *

Chandler got back to his hotel room and lay Aidan down in the port-a-crib and collapsed on the bed. It was great seeing all his friends again, but it was good to be able to catch some much-needed sleep like he needed. He drifted off to sleep as he listened to the gentle breathing of his son mere inches away from him as he thought about what all he had to do tomorrow and in the weeks to come.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Will Chandler let everyone help him or push them all away? PLZ R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Monica and Joey returned to his apartment with their arms full of a stack of papers and half a dozen bags. Monica had woken him up early that morning so they could get started right away on organizing Joey's apartment. The door opened and Phoebe came in and spotted all the bags.

"Hey. How'd it go?" she asked them.

"Pretty good." Monica told her. "We were going to start organizing."

"You bought more than this, right?"

"Yes. The store is having it all delivered."

"And Sarah's sister, Anna said all of Aidan's things from her place should be arriving by this afternoon." Joey told them.

"So we just need to organize and make some room." Monica stated and Phoebe and Joey started to take everything out of all the bags.

* * *

Chandler opened the back door of the cab and climbed out as he pulled Aidan in the baby seat out. He walked into the building before him and took the elevator up to his old floor.

"Chandler?" he turned around and saw one of his old co-workers.

"Jeannie," he smiled at her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, but it looks like not as good as you." She tried to get a peak at the bundle in the carrier. "He is a cutie."

"Thanks."

"So are you just here for a visit?"

"Actually, I'm here for a meeting with Doug."

"Are you coming back?"

"Hopefully, if there are any openings."

"Hey, Bing," a door opened and his old boss came out to them. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, sir."

"Come on in, and we can talk."

"I don't have anything to do right now," Jeannie told them. "So if you want to leave your son out here with me so you're not distracted, that'd be fine."

"Have you ever-" Chandler looked at her.

"I did a lot of baby-sitting. He'll be fine."

"Actually, that would be great." Chandler handed her the diaper bag as she took the carrier from him. "Everything you need is in there."

"We shouldn't be long anyway." Doug told them.

Chandler followed him into his office and sat in one of the chairs before the desk. Chandler started to get nervous as Doug pulled out some papers from his desk and looked through them.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, Bing." Doug looked up at him. "If you want your old job back, it's yours."

"What?" Chandler looked back at him shocked. "I didn't expect my old job back."

"Well your replacement isn't as good as you were." Doug explained to him. "Truth be told, he hates the job. He'd rather work in his old department if you'd be willing to take it back."

"Yeah. I just can't work the same hours. I can't be here all night long. And I would need all the major holidays off."

"I think we can work that out. You'll just have to come in early your first couple of days back to get used to all the changes we've made since you've been gone."

"Not a problem. I'll need to make changes to all the benefits I get now that I have my son."

"Yes. About that-"

"I'm already looking for a nanny."

"Well if you need to bring him in, there's been a day care center added in the building. It's on the first floor."

"That would actually be great."

"So we'll have you start next Monday so you can begin at the beginning of the work week."

"All right." Chandler took all the papers that he needed from Doug and started out of his office.

Chandler walked out of the building as his cell phone started to ring. He dug it out of his pocket and saw that it was Phoebe.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chandler." Phoebe's voice greeted him. "Are you doing anything for the next hour or so?"

"I just got out of the meeting with my boss. I do need to talk to Aidan's pediatrician, but I can do that later. What's going on?"

"Well we all happened to have lunch off, so we're all gathered at Monica and Rachel's. We were going to order some pizza. Would you maybe want to join us?"

"That'd be great. I'm getting into a cab now, so I'll be there soon."

"Great! I'll let the others know. See you in a bit." They both hung up and Chandler climbed into the cab and gave him the address to his old apartment building.

Chandler knocked briefly on Monica's door before going inside. He looked around in confusion until he heard the door open and Ross came in.

"Hey. We didn't have enough time to call and tell you that we decided to eat over at Joey's. Do you still want to join us?"

"Of course." Chandler followed him into his old apartment and stopped in his tracks when he looked around. "What the-is this all of our stuff?"

"I called Molly and got Anna's number from her. Then I called Anna and had her send all of your guys' things out." Joey explained as he walked out from behind the kitchen counter.

"But why is it all here?" Chandler looked at him.

"I know you said that you don't want to live here because you think it'd be hard for me to deal with it," Joey started. "But we all think that you need help; at least in the beginning. So I had Monica help me organize so that there's more than enough room for all of Aidan's things."

"But-"

"Just look around a little bit." Monica told him. "Imagine for a second that this could work for all of you."

Chandler walked in further and saw that the furniture had been rearranged and positioned closer around the TV. There was an area near the window that had the overflowing toy box, baby swing, bouncer, jumperoo, and the folded-up playard. He walked into his old bedroom and saw the bed pushed against one wall to make room for the crib, small dresser, and small plastic cabinet that held all the extra things he would need for Aidan.

Chandler walked back out to where everyone was waiting for him and he spotted the changing table against the one wall outside the bathroom. It was filled to capacity with all the things he would need to change his diapers. He also spotted the high chair sitting off to the side behind the unused fooseball table.

"All of his bath things are under here." Monica went to the changing table and pulled aside the curtain that was on the bottom to reveal the baby bath and a caddy that had all the bath supplies.

"This is great, but-"

"Chandler, you're going to need help." Monica told him. "No matter how much you don't want to admit it to yourself or anyone else."

"Chandler, let me help you out for a while." Joey told him. "I'm still under contract for Days Of Our Lives and I'm making pretty decent money. Let me help you out for awhile; it would be me paying you back for all the times that you helped me out when I was short on cash."

"Please Chandler," Rachel pleaded with him. "We don't want to lose you, and we think that's exactly what will happen if you don't let us do this for you."

"Ok, but under one condition." He looked at Joey.

"What's the condition?" Joey asked.

"You have to tell me if all this starts to be too much for you to handle."

"So you'll move back in?" Phoebe asked him.

"We can try it." He smiled at all of them.

"Yes!" Joey cheered then stopped when he saw that Aidan had startled in his car seat. "Sorry, dude."

"It's all right." Chandler assured him. "You do realize that you can't bring girls back here anymore, right?"

"It's fine." Joey told him.

"Carol sent all this over for you." Ross pulled a bag of clothes and toys out. "Ben doesn't use any of this anymore, so you're welcome to it."

"Thanks, man."

"So what's going on with the job front?" Monica asked.

"I got my old job back," he told them. "I start on Monday, and they have a day care center that was just added on the first floor."

"That's great, man." Ross smiled at him.

"What do you say that we help you get checked out of that hotel and bring the rest of your stuff over here?" Phoebe told him. "One of us can stay behind and watch Aidan if you'd like."

"I don't have that much at the hotel anyway." He handed the diaper bag to Monica, who looked anxious to care for Aidan by herself.

"Let's go," Joey and Ross led him out of the apartment and they walked out of the building and grabbed a cab to take them to the hotel.

Rachel and Phoebe set the car seat in the area around the TV as they watched Aidan continue to sleep. Phoebe smiled as she touched one of his hands and he wrapped his fingers around one of hers.

"I can't get over how much he looks like Chandler." Phoebe stated.

"He's definitely a carbon copy of him." Rachel agreed.

"I just hope that none of Sarah shows up in him." Monica came over to them. "Chandler will be hurting from what she did for a long time."

"I don't want to believe that she was just putting on a show in front of all of us like Chandler said." Rachel sighed. "She seemed so nice."

* * *

Chandler returned with Joey and Ross as they all carried Chandler and Aidan's luggage, and all the bags from the store. Chandler insisted that they had to stop at the grocery store because he was almost out of all the things that Aidan needed. They all walked in and saw Monica rocking Aidan in her arms as he started to fuss.

"Hey," she spotted them all. "I was just going to try to feed him."

"We got back just in time." Chandler set everything down near the kitchen counter and got a bottle out of the diaper bag and started to prepare it.

They all watched as Chandler took Aidan from Monica and sat in the recliner to start to feed him his bottle. It was a foreign image to all of them; gone was the sarcastic Chandler that they all knew, and in his place was a more level-headed, responsible Chandler. Joey started to put away all of the things that they had gotten at the store as Chandler continued to feed Aidan his bottle.

"Don't put the nursery water in the refrigerator." Chandler swiveled the chair around to watch him. "It's better at room temperature."

"Got it." Joey lined all the gallons up in front of the counter. "We should probably think about putting in some shelving or something for all of his food and bottles and stuff."

"Probably." Chandler sighed as he lifted Aidan up to his shoulder and started to burp him. "Can one of you pull the swing out so I can put him in it?"

"I got it." Monica got it out of the corner and set it up near where Chandler was.

Chandler carefully got up out of the recliner and fastened Aidan into the swing and turned the speed on low. He went to get their luggage and started to put it all away as everyone watched him disappear into his bedroom.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? If anyone would like to see certain situations happen other than Mondler getting together, leave me some suggestions in your reviews and I'll try to work them into the story. PLZ R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hello everyone. I meant to post this chapter last week, but there was a lot of drama going on here at my end. But here is the chapter for all of you. Hope that you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 8**

It took Chandler a few weeks to get used to having help with Aidan. The other five were more than willing to take over his care so that Chandler could catch an hour of sleep. If Joey was home when Aidan woke up in the middle of the night, he would go to the kitchen to fix the bottle for him so that it was ready by the time that Chandler finished changing his diaper.

Monica and Rachel gladly took him for a couple hours while Chandler got some much-needed sleep. They had an extra playpen, swing, and bouncer over at their place; as well as an emergency stash of diapers, wipes, and formula. Chandler appreciated it all, but he wanted everyone to know that he could take care of his son on his own.

* * *

Chandler was pacing the kitchen slowly as he tried to get Aidan asleep after one of his feedings. He was really fussy that day and wanted to be held the whole time. There was a light knock on the door and Ross stuck his head in.

"Hey. Is he asleep?" he asked him.

"No." Chandler sighed. "What's up?"

"Carol just dropped off Ben, and she would really like to see Aidan if that's all right with you."

"Sure." Ross held the door open and Carol came in and went right up to him and Aidan.

"He is so precious," she smiled at Chandler. "How are you handling everything?"

"As well as expected, I guess." Chandler told her.

"He's doing great." Ross spoke up.

"He's just really fussy today." Chandler sighed.

"Those are the days where you think that you're a horrible parent." She told him. "Don't worry. It will get better."

"Thanks." Chandler smiled at her.

"Well I better go." Carol looked at Ross. "I'll pick Ben up tomorrow night."

"All right," Ross followed her out and went into Monica's where he had briefly left Ben.

Chandler started walking the apartment with Aidan in his arms as he slowly rocked him. He offered him the pacifier and he sucked on it for a few seconds before spitting it out of his mouth. Joey stumbled out of his room and saw Chandler attempting to make up a bottle with one hand as he held Aidan against his chest.

"Let me do that," Joey took the bottle from him and measured out equal amounts of formula and nursery water.

"Did he wake you?" Chandler asked him.

"Nah, didn't hear a thing." He shook up the bottle and handed it to Chandler.

"Joe-"

"Seriously, I didn't hear anything. I promised I would tell you if it got to be a problem for me."

"All right," Chandler fastened a bib around Aidan and draped a burp cloth over his shoulder before settling into the recliner and starting to feed him.

* * *

A little while later, Chandler walked into Monica's apartment and saw her cleaning up in the kitchen. She glanced up at him as he fell back on the couch.

"Hope you don't mind that I'm here." He mumbled. "Joey said he'd watch Aidan for me for a little bit. I finally got him to sleep."

"You know you're always welcome here." She smiled at him. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep everyone at bay."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he fell asleep.

Chandler awoke a little while later as he heard whispering near him and a soft cry. He slowly sat up and saw Joey standing near the door with Aidan in his arms as he bounced him in his arms to keep him calm. Monica came into the apartment with a freshly-made bottle and Joey started feeding Aidan.

"Is he hungry again?" he asked them.

"Nope," Joey sighed as Aidan turned away from the bottle.

"I'll take him." Chandler went to them and took Aidan in his arms and started rocking him as he walked around Monica's kitchen.

"Looks like he just wanted daddy," Monica smiled as Aidan calmed down instantly.

"I wish he'd let daddy have a few more minutes of sleep." Chandler mumbled as he sat in the chair with him nestled on his chest.

"Oh my god," the door opened and Phoebe came in. "Ross and Rachel are on their way up, and they're in the middle of a fight."

Chandler sighed as he heard angry voices coming closer and the door to the apartment opened. Rachel stopped once she saw everyone there, and Ross came up behind her.

"Check your fight at the door," Joey told them. "Chandler is in here with Aidan, so separate corners."

"We'll stop fighting." Rachel looked at Chandler as he turned away from them and offered a pacifier to Aidan, who was still fussing in his arms. "Sorry, Chandler."

"Yeah, sorry." Ross told him.

"Whatever," Chandler mumbled as he continued to rock Aidan in his arms. "I warned you both when I came back."

"Let's go back to our place," Joey suggested. "Maybe he'll calm down if we put him in the bouncer."

"We have a bouncer in here." Rachel told them.

"He likes the one at our place better." Joey glared back at her.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of all their bickering." Chandler stated as they walked back into their apartment.

"You're not the only one, dude." Joey told him as he watched him put Aidan in the bouncer and turn on the music.

* * *

Chandler returned to the apartment early one morning with Aidan and a small bag of things from the store. Joey slowly came out of his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey." He greeted him sleepily. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Aidan had an appointment with his pediatrician." Chandler told him.

"How'd it go?" he saw him take some items out of the grocery bags.

"He's right on track with his weight and length. But he's going through colic which is why he's been so fussy the last couple of days."

"So what do we do for him?"

"I have some drops for him and some gripe water that Dr. Peters recommended for him."

"So basically he's going to be crying non-stop?"

"It won't be as bad as that." Chandler assured him. "There's a few things that the doctor recommended for me to do to help him."

Joey went to get dressed and ready for the audition he had soon as Chandler started to get a bottle ready for Aidan. After Joey left for his audition, Chandler spent the next couple hours pacing the apartment with Aidan nestled against his chest as he attempted to get him to sleep. Joey came back into the apartment and saw Chandler still walking the apartment.

"He hasn't fallen asleep yet?" he asked him softly.

"I think he just did." Chandler told him as he attempted to lay him down in the playpen.

"I got him," Joey went to him and took him in his arms as Chandler removed the random items that were scattered inside.

Joey carefully lay Aidan down and covered him with a soft blanket. Chandler collapsed onto the couch and was about to doze off when there was a crash from across the hall. Chandler's eyes shot open as Aidan screamed out.

"Dammit," Chandler sighed as Joey picked up Aidan again. "Keep an eye on him for a bit. I have something I need to do."

Joey watched him leave the apartment and went to follow him out. He saw Monica coming down the hall with Phoebe as they spotted the angry look on Chandler's face before he disappeared into Monica's apartment.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Something that's been a long time coming." Joey told them as he put the pacifier in Aidan's mouth again.

"They woke him up with all their fighting, didn't they?" Monica asked

"Yes, they did." Joey told her.

Chandler forcefully shoved the door open and slammed it behind him. Ross and Rachel stopped matching each other glare for glare and glanced back at him.

"I would like to thank the two of you." He stated.

"For what?" Ross ventured.

"For giving me a five second break while Aidan slept."

"Chandler-"

"Aidan has colic. I have gotten exactly five hours of sleep within the last three days."

"We're sorry, man." Ross told him.

"I've tried to be very understanding of what you guys are going through with this whole break up," Chandler told them. "But I'm tired of all this. I'm done."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as the door opened again and Monica, Phoebe, and Joey came in.

"I mean that from this point on, I'm not even going to acknowledge you. You are not my friends anymore."

"What?"

"My true friends would understand that I'm having a difficult time adjusting to being a single father. They would be considerate of what I'm going through. They would want to help me in any way that they could. My friends would not fight while I was trying to get my son to sleep so that I could get some sleep as well."

"Chandler-"

"I'm done." Chandler turned away from them, took Aidan from Joey, and walked out of the apartment.

"Congratulations," Phoebe glared at Ross and Rachel. "In the entire time that I've known him, Chandler has never gotten that upset."

"We'll go apologize." Rachel told them and they started towards the door, but Joey barred the way. "Joey-"

"I think you should let Chandler have some time." He told them. "We need to talk to the two of you anyway."

"We are all sick of this," Phoebe told them. "We have all tried to be very understanding of what you guys are going through, but you're driving us crazy with all the fighting."

"Chandler just expressed what we've all been feeling." Monica told them. "I am really close to doing what he just did and cutting you both out of my life."

"Mon-"

"Yes I know you're my brother, and you're my best friend." Monica glanced between the two of them. "But if this keeps up, that's it with all of us hanging out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help my friend that needs actual help."

"You guys need to stop putting us in the middle." Phoebe told them before she and Joey followed Monica out of the apartment.

Monica walked in to Chandler and saw him settled on one of the recliners. Aidan was nestled in the crook of his arm as he faced Chandler's chest and he was rocking him slowly.

"Hey. How's he doing?" she whispered.

"I think he's falling back to sleep." He told her. "I'm not sorry for what I said in there."

"I know. I'm not sorry for what we said in there either." She smiled at him as she saw Aidan's eyes close.

"What'd you guys say in there?"

"Basically what you said; we just added on some things after you left." She carefully took Aidan from him and took him into Chandler's room and lay him down in the crib.

She walked back out to Chandler as she closed the door behind her and spotted Joey and Phoebe there.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Chandler was telling them. "This is my issue with them, not yours."

"It's our issue, too." Phoebe told him. "They've been frustrating us for awhile now."

"It started way before you got back to town." Joey told him. "The only reason I didn't do it back then was because Ross was the only friend I had left in town. Now that you're back-"

"Joe-"

"We didn't just do this because of you." Monica came in and joined them as she sat on the arm rest of the chair that Chandler was in. "It needed to be done. Maybe it'll make the two of them wake up and realize that they need to change some things."

"Come on, let's watch a movie." Phoebe changed the subject. "We'll order some pizza and make up some popcorn and have a movie marathon."

"Sounds fun." Chandler smiled as he settled in and watched Joey go to the phone to call in the pizza. "Thank you."

"What?" Monica looked down at him.

"Thank you for helping me through all this." He looked at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. We both depend on you so much."

"I do it because I want to. It's what friends do for each other."

Chandler felt like he had just been punched in the gut and he didn't know why. Phoebe walked back to them after putting a random movie in the VCR. She noticed the look on Chandler's face as he talked quietly to Monica. It was a mirror image of Monica's face whenever she talked about Chandler. There was something more than friendship brewing between the two of them. Time for her to get to work; she knew that this would be a big job for her.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? PLZ R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I am so sorry everyone. I was trying to stay on schedule for posting once a week, but it's been a few weeks since I last posted. I was having a little difficulty writing this chapter. Hopefully it came out all right. Hope you like it! Working on the next chapter already. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 9**

Chandler was quietly rocking Aidan to sleep one night after he fed him his nightly bottle. He rested the pacifier in his mouth and smiled as he drifted off to sleep with one of his small hands covering one of his eyes. Chandler continued to rock him long after he was asleep, just watching his son sleep. These were the moments that he cherished; no matter how bad a day he was having or how fussy Aidan was during the day, none of it mattered as long as he could enjoy these special moments alone. Though if he wanted to be truthful with himself, he wished that he did have someone special to revel in these special moments. And one person in particular.

Joey arrived home as Chandler came out of his bedroom closing the door silently behind him. He sat in the recliner and began to mindlessly flip through the channels.

"Aidan asleep?" Joey asked him as he got himself a drink.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he continued to channel surf.

"Is everything ok?" Joey went to sit in the other recliner and offered him the other drink he brought in.

"I'm fine."

"Is it Ross and Rachel again? I thought they were still staying away from you like you asked."

"It's not them."

"Then what is it? Just tell me."

"I think I like someone."

"That's great, man. I've been wanting to set you up."

"It's not great. It's someone I've been friends with for years. It's wrong for me to like her."

"Ok, so that narrows it down to either Monica or Phoebe. I don't think you like Rachel because I know you wouldn't want to do that to Ross no matter how you feel about him now."

"It's not Rachel." Chandler told him.

"So is it Monica then?" Chandler looked over at him in shock. "I've known it for weeks now. She's the one you called when you were coming back to town, she's the one that helps you with Aidan when I'm not here, and I see the way you always look at her when you think that no one is looking."

"Yes, it's Monica." He sighed.

"This is great, man."

"It's not great. She's one of the best friends I have."

"So what?"

"So say that we do start dating. What if we break up like Ross and Rachel? I don't want to treat her like they treat each other. I wouldn't want to lose her like that."

"Some things are worth taking a chance on."

* * *

Monica sat on her couch mindlessly flipping through the TV channels. Rachel was holed up in her room again in an attempt to stay as far out of her way as she could. Monica looked back as the door opened and Phoebe came in.

"Hey," she greeted her.

"Hey," Phoebe joined her on the couch. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"So I need to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Ok." She sat up and looked at her.

"Do you like Chandler?"

"Of course. He's my friend."

"No, I don't mean like that."

"Wait. You mean 'like him' like him?"

"Yeah."

"No-I mean-maybe." She sighed.

"I knew it." Phoebe got all excited.

"But nothing can happen." Monica said firmly.

"Why not?"

"He's my friend before anything. If we tried it and it didn't work out, I would never want our friendship to suffer."

"I guess I can understand that." Phoebe sighed. "So would you maybe want to go out on a date?"

"Not with Chandler."

"Of course not with Chandler. How about a blind date?"

"With who?"

"I have the perfect guy in mind, but you won't know his identity until the date."

"Ok. One date is all I'm promising."

"Deal," Phoebe stood up. "I'm going to go call him now. I'll let you know when he wants to meet you."

"Ok, see you." Monica walked her out of the apartment and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

Phoebe rushed into Central Perk and spotted Joey at their usual spot and went to him.

"So?" he looked at her. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"She's got it bad for him."

"He's got it bad for her." He told her. "So what's the plan?

* * *

Chandler sighed and tried not to roll his eyes as Phoebe pleaded with him to go out on a date with one of her friends. He put Aidan in his crib for the night and came back out and collapsed in the chair as Phoebe kept rambling.

"Phoebe, enough." He sighed. "I'm not going on a blind date."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" Joey asked from where he was in the kitchen.

"Because I have Aidan." Chandler told them.

"We'll watch him for you."

"You need to get over Sarah and move on." Phoebe told him. "Not every woman is like her."

"I know that. I'm just tired, and busy...with everything."

"You'll be rested up enough by Saturday night." Phoebe urged.

"You already told this woman that I'll be there, didn't you?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Fine," Chandler sighed. "One date is all I'm agreeing to."

"Good. I'll go let her know." Phoebe started to walk out of the apartment when she came face-to-face with Ross and Rachel.

"Hi." They both greeted. "Can we come in? We promise we won't be yelling or fighting."

"Chandler?" Joey turned to face him. "Can they come in?"

"Sure." He shrugged and they walked in and sat in the living room as Joey and Phoebe followed them.

"We're here to make amends with you guys," Ross told them.

"We've already settled things with Monica this morning." Rachel added.

"Ok." Chandler started.

"First, we'd like to tell you all that we are very sorry for what we've been putting you through." Rachel started. "It hasn't been fair to any of you guys; especially you, Chandler."

"Second of all," Ross added. "We just wanted to let you know that we will try very hard to not let our petty arguments get in the way of the friendships that we have with all of you."

"We're also going to work on our fighting." Rachel jumped in. "It's not fair for all of you to have to hear all that, so we'll work on it."

"So what do you say?" Ross looked at all of them. "Can we be friends again?"

"On a trial basis," Chandler stated. "So that I can be sure that you guys are genuine about what you're saying."

"Agreed," Ross and Rachel smiled at him. "So what's been happening?"

"Phoebe set me up on a blind date." Chandler mumbled. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That's odd." Rachel spoke up. "Monica told me that she set her up with someone too."

"Really." Chandler glanced as Joey, who had a blank look.

"Chandler needs to get over Sarah, and Monica hasn't had a date since Richard." Phoebe explained to them.

After everyone else left, Chandler confronted Joey who was in the kitchen again searching for some more food.

"Joe, you promised-"

"I promised that I wouldn't set you up with Monica, and I haven't."

"Has Phoebe?"

"You'd have to ask her."

"Did you mention anything to her about what I told you?"

"No, of course not. I would never do that to you."

"Ok." Chandler started into his room as he heard Aidan cry out.

"I didn't have to tell Phoebe how you felt. She had already figured it out herself." Joey mumbled as he went into his own room.

* * *

Saturday night came and both Monica and Chandler were as nervous as could be. Chandler was convinced that he was going to be stood up and Monica was sure that she wouldn't connect with her date.

"Mon, relax." Rachel told her as she helped her get ready for her big night. "He's going to like you."

"I haven't dated anyone since Richard, someone my father's age. That alone will make him run for the hills."

"So don't tell him that on the first date."

"Why did I agree to this blind date?" Monica sighed.

"You need to move on. Hopefully this will be the start of really good things for you."

Across the hall, Chandler was having an equally difficult time. Joey rolled his eyes as he heard him grumble from his room once again and he walked in to see another shirt come flying from the closet.

"Dude, chill." Joey told him. "It's just a first date."

"First impressions are everything."

"Here," Phoebe came in and picked out a dark shirt from the pile on the bed. "This is perfect. It brings out your eyes."

"Since when do you notice his eyes?" Joey looked at her.

"The eyes are windows into the soul." She told him and turned back to Chandler. "Wear this. She'll love it. Trust me."

"Fine," Chandler slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up as Phoebe started messing with his hair. "Stop that."

"You never style your hair."

"Out!" Chandler demanded and they slowly left his room so that he could finish getting ready.

* * *

Monica climbed out of the cab after finally reaching the restaurant that Phoebe didn't tell her the name of until right before she left. Phoebe had taken care of everything for this date. All she had to do was show up and try to keep an open mind about it. She walked inside and went right up to the maitre'd and he smiled at her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"The reservation is under Buffay."

"Ah, yes. The other party is already here. Right this way." He started to walk into the dining room and she quickly followed him.

They neared a table near the window that overlooked the city. There was a guy already seated with his back to them. He looked even more nervous than she felt if his constant shaking was any indication.

"Here we are, sir. Your date has arrived." The maitre'd helped Monica into the chair across from him.

"Chandler?" Monica was shocked as he finally turned to look at her.

* * *

Of all the people that Chandler expected to show up for his date, he was not expecting Monica. He thought he told Joey not to say anything to anyone. As Monica was seated, he couldn't help but think how amazingly beautiful she looked tonight. The specials were recited as they looked nervously across the table at each other.

"Your entire bill has been covered, so you don't have to worry about anything." They were told.

"Most expensive bottle of champagne?" Chandler smirked at Monica.

"Absolutely." She smiled back and the maitre'd walked away. "I can't believe they set us up with each other."

"I told Joey not to tell anyone." Chandler sighed.

"Tell anyone what?" Monica looked at him.

"Oh, nothing." He brushed it off.

"Could it be the same thing that I revealed to Phoebe?"

"What'd you tell Phoebe?"

"You tell me what you told Joey first, and I'll tell you what I told Phoebe."

"No, you first."

"You need to take a chance. What did you tell Joey?"

"Ok. I told him that I thought that I was starting to like you, but that nothing could ever happen between us."

"Why couldn't anything happen?" Monica got a sinking feeling in her chest.

"In the off-chance that you would return the feelings, I would never want to risk our friendship. Now what'd you tell Phoebe?"

"Basically, the same exact thing." She revealed.

"What?"

"I think I'm starting to like you as well."

"Really?"

"But it might be a little too soon for the both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if I'm entirely over Richard yet, and you're still suffering from all the hurt that Sarah caused."

"I guess you're right."

"So we take this one step at a time." She told him. "We hang out by ourselves a few times; as friends, so there's no pressure. If we happen to grow closer that's fine. If nothing happens that's fine too."

"Ok." He agreed as their champagne was brought out and they opened their menus. "How do you feel about lobster?"

"Perfect choice." She smiled as they both ordered the twelve-pound lobster.

The maitr'd walked away to put their order in; they both kept glancing at each other as they both hoped that something more would come of this.

**AN:** So what'd you all think of this latest chapter? PLZ R&R!

**On a side note...** I started a Facebook community page for my writing. It's a place where I can keep my followers updated on the development of all of my stories. If anyone is interested in this let me know and I'll send you the link.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Here's anew chapter for you guys. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 10**

A few months later...

Aidan is now a little more than six months old. He wasn't just on formula now; he now got baby cereal and baby food a couple times a day. He stayed awake longer and Chandler welcomed the extra time he got to spend with him. That's not to say that he didn't still need help from everyone else still.

He depended on Monica and Joey so much to help him out when he felt he needed a few minutes. They were more than willing to take him for a bit, and Phoebe helped when she could. Things were finally back to normal between Ross and Rachel and the rest of the group again. Things just seemed to keep going uphill after they called their meeting to make things right with all of them. There were still a few snide comments from the both of them sometimes, but for the most part everything was back to normal.

Monica walked into her apartment late one afternoon with Aidan in his car seat, the diaper bag, and a bag of groceries. Phoebe and Rachel were there and went to her as she set the car seat down on the floor in the kitchen.

"Where's Chandler?" Phoebe asked her.

"He had a late meeting. He called me as I was leaving work and asked me to pick up Aidan from daycare."

"So I guess going to the movies is out." Rachel looked at her. "We were all going to go."

"Sorry, guys. Joey is going to be out late, and I promised Chandler."

"Would you be horribly offended if we went without you?"

"Not at all." She assured them. "You guys go and have some fun."

Monica got Aidan situated in the spare baby swing they had and went to start making her supper. Phoebe glanced back at her one last time before she followed Rachel out of the apartment.

* * *

Chandler rushed up the stairs towards his apartment anxious to see Aidan before he passed out for the night. He dropped his things off at his place before rushing into Monica's apartment. He saw her setting up the baby seat on the coffee table as she got out a small jar of baby food.

"Hey," he greeted. "I'll do that."

"That was a long meeting." She looked at him.

"Sorry. Doug-you don't want to know." He sighed as he put the bib on Aidan and opened the small jar. "Was he all right for you?"

"He was a perfect angel." She smiled as she watched him start to feed him the jar of strained peaches. "He's always so good."

"So where's Rachel?" he looked at her.

"She and Phoebe went out to the movies."

"So how long do you think we got?" he smiled mischievously.

"Might I remind you that your son is still awake?"

"He looks about ready to pass out any minute."

Monica smiled at him as he finished feeding him and went to go get him a bottle. For the past several months now, they both got closer to each other. After their date, Phoebe and Joey kept trying to push them together. It's just too bad that they haven't figured out yet that they didn't need to try anymore. They decided to keep their relationship secret for awhile to see how close they wanted to get.

Chandler came back into them with a bottle and settled in next to Monica as he started to feed Aidan. She smiled at the sight of the two of them as Aidan started drinking greedily from the bottle.

"How about a movie?" she asked him. "And I'll make us some popcorn after he falls asleep?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at her. "Just nothing too sappy."

"You always say that, and then we end up watching a tear jerker anyway."

"I never can say no to you." He saw that Aidan had finished his bottle and sat him up to burp him.

A few hours later, Rachel returned to the apartment after her girls night with Phoebe. She spotted the blue screen on the TV meaning that a movie had ended. She walked in further and smiled at the sight that greeted her on the couch. Chandler was laying with his head resting on the armrest, Aidan was sleeping on his chest, and Monica was resting her head against Chandler.

Rachel carefully covered them with the blanket from the back of the couch and went off to her room for the night.

* * *

Monica awoke in the early morning and saw Chandler and Aidan next to her. She slowly sat up and Chandler opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What time is it?" he asked

"Early. We fell asleep here last night." She carefully lifted Aidan off him as he sat up. "I think Rachel may have seen us last night."

"Oh," he sighed.

"I'll take care of it." She assured him. "Go ahead and get Aidan ready for the day."

"All right. I'll see you later." He grabbed the car seat and diaper bag and went across the hall.

"Hey." Joey swiveled his recliner around. "Where've you been?"

"We fell asleep at Monica's last night while watching a movie."

"Really?"

"Don't even start." Chandler lay Aidan down on the changing table and started to get him dressed. "We're friends."

"Why can't you open yourself up to the possibility of you and Monica? It's so obvious that you like each other."

"I don't have time for this." Chandler lifted Aidan into his arms. "I need to feed him and get to work."

"Ok. I'll let it go. For now."

"Thank you." Chandler fastened Aidan into his high chair and started to make up some cereal for him.

"Hey, guys." The door opened and Phoebe came in.

"Hey, Pheebs." Chandler glanced at her before turning back to feed Aidan. "What's going on?"

"Would you guys like to go to the beach this weekend?" Phoebe started to tell them about an old picture she found of her parents with another woman.

"I'm in." Joey told her.

"Me, too." Chandler told her as he started to clean off Aidan after he finished his cereal. "Aidan will have fun on his first visit to a beach."

"Great!"Phoebe smiled at Aidan. "We'll meet downstairs tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." Chandler glanced at his watch. "Can one of you give him his bottle while I get ready for work?"

"I'll do it." Phoebe took him from him and sat in the other recliner beside Joey's and started to give him his bottle.

"Thanks. I'll be fast." Chandler went into his bedroom and Joey swiveled around to face Phoebe.

"He slept at Monica's last night." He told her softly.

"Really?" she smiled.

"He said they fell asleep while watching a movie."

"I guess that's plausible."

"Yeah, but-"

"We need to step up our plans." She told him. "This weekend."

"Agreed." He nodded as Chandler came out of his room in one of his work suits and the packed diaper bag.

"All right." Chandler took Aidan from Phoebe and fastened him into the car seat that he had left sitting on the counter. "I'm already late, so I better get going."

"See you later!" Joey called as he left the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered on the sidewalk in front of Central Perk with all their things. They started to load up Phoebe's cab and another cab; Chandler, Monica, and Aidan would be taking a separate cab because Aidan required a lot of equipment just for a weekend. Monica told the others that she would go with them to help Chandler if he needed it, but three out of the four of them saw right through it.

"All right." Chandler got Aidan's car seat secured in the back of the cab as Monica finished loading up all their things. "I think we're all ready to go."

"We'll meet you guys there." Phoebe handed the address to the beach house to their cab driver.

"Have a safe trip." Monica told them as they all started the trip.

They all met at the beach house at dusk that night. The other four pulled up as Chandler was still unloading all of Aidan's things.

"Man that kid needs a lot." Joey commented as he helped him get the rest out of the cab and Chandler paid the driver.

They all walked into the beach house and saw that Monica had set up the extra playpen in the kitchen and Aidan was sitting in it with some of his toys.

"This is the only place I could put it because of all the sand." She told them. "But I moved all the hazards away from the edge of the counters so he can't pull them down by accident."

"Thanks." Chandler smiled at her as he saw that Aidan was content as he babbled to his stuffed animals. "I'm going to go set up the other one in the room I'll be using."

"I'll help him." Monica helped him take his things upstairs and the other four looked at each other.

"I told you." Phoebe told the other three. "They like each other."

This had been the topic of conversation between the four of them the entire car ride here. Ross immediately dismissed it, still upset that Phoebe had set them up on the blind date all those months ago. Rachel told him about the night before when she found the three of them asleep on the couch together, and Joey and Phoebe told him about all the little instances that they've witnessed throughout the past few months.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Ross told them.

"Would it really be so bad if they got together?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes. It's my best friend and my sister."

"Exactly. Your best friend and sister. At least you would know that he would treat her right."

"He's still going through a lot right now. I don't think he's ready for a big commitment right now. And he has his son to think about." Ross looked at all of them. "And Monica is still getting over her big breakup with Richard. I don't think either of them are ready for this."

"I still think they'll end up together." Phoebe told them.

Monica and Chandler came back down as Aidan started to fuss. Chandler set up the baby seat on the counter and fastened him into it as he found the baby food jars.

"Ok. I'm going to go talk to the woman who knows my mom." Phoebe started for the door. "Just make yourselves at home. I'll be back in a couple hours."

Everyone started making themselves something to eat as Chandler fed Aidan a bowl of cereal mixed with some peaches. Monica made up a bottle for Aidan and Chandler took it from her as he sat at the counter to feed him with one hand while he tried to eat his sandwich with the other hand.

"Need any help there?" Ross asked him. "I can feed him for you while you eat if you want me to."

"That'd be great. Thanks." Chandler handed him over to him as he went to make himself another sandwich.

Phoebe returned a little bit later to tell them all about the woman that she thought knew where her dad was. They stayed up a little late playing a strip version of a Happy Days game that they found, but Chandler had to turn in early because he knew that Aidan would wake him up early in the morning.

Monica went to bed not long after that and snuck into Chandler's bedroom and climbed into bed with him.

"Hey," he whispered. "Did anyone see you?"

"They're all still downstairs." She assured him. "I just wanted to fall asleep next to you."

"We need to tell everyone soon."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"I know." He held her to him "We'll tell them when we think the time is right."

* * *

The next morning, everyone else was up except for Monica, Chandler, and Aidan. Joey was making plans to go down to the beach for the day and wanted everyone to come along. Ross and Rachel were off doing something by themselves; he assumed that they were arguing about something again. Phoebe was getting ready to go to the other Phoebe's place for dinner tonight.

"Have you seen Monica?" Phoebe came downstairs. "She's not in her room. It looks like she hasn't slept in it."

"I was just going to check on Chandler and Aidan. Maybe Chandler knows where she is."

"Let's go." They walked back up the stairs and knocked briefly on Chandler's door before walking in.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped as she spotted the scene before her.

Chandler and Monica were entwined in each others arms as they were slowly coming awake. They both bolted up in the bed as they saw them standing in the doorway.

"You guys-"

"I think it's time that we told them." Chandler looked at Monica and she nodded.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? PLZ R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. I hope you all like how this turned out. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 11**

No one said anything for a very long time. Joey and Phoebe were too transfixed on the fact that Monica and Chandler were in bed together, and Monica and Chandler were trying to find a way to get past Joey and Phoebe without them asking them any questions.

"How long has this been going on?" Phoebe finally broke the silence.

"Well-"

"Since you set us up on that date." Monica told her.

"That was months ago!" Joey exclaimed, causing Aidan to startle in his crib and start crying.

"It's ok, buddy." Chandler went to get him out and lay him down on the bed as Monica got a diaper and the wipes from the bag nearby.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"We weren't sure if this would work out." Monica told them. "We wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile before we told you guys."

"So are you guys exclusive then? Are you committed?"

"Yes, we are committed to each other." Chandler told them as he finished changing Aidan and propped him up in front of the pillows.

"So then are you going to go public with this?"

"Not yet. We need to talk to Ross first. We owe him that much."

"So then I guess you're just going to pretend for the rest of the weekend?" Joey asked them.

"We have to." Monica told them. "So don't say anything."

"All right. We'll be cool."

"We'll meet you guys downstairs." Phoebe told them. "We'll go down to the beach."

"Sounds great." Chandler picked up Aidan as Monica started to follow them out. "So they know now."

"That went better than I thought it would." She smiled at him. "I'll see you down there."

A couple hours later, Chandler had Aidan strapped into his stroller donned in some swim shorts over a swim diaper. Monica helped him pack up the diaper bag as Ross and Rachel came into them.

"Where've you guys been?" Phoebe asked them.

"We were just talking." Rachel told them.

"Right." Chandler grabbed the diaper bag. "We're going down to the beach. Want to come with us?"

"Sure. We'll meet you down there." They started upstairs as the other four started down to the beach with Aidan.

When they found the perfect spot, Chandler spread a blanket out and got Aidan out of the stroller. He sat him on his lap as he started to apply some suntan lotion to him. He watched Monica a few feet away in her short cut-off shorts and her bikini top. She caught him looking at her and they smiled at each other.

"Does he like the water?" Phoebe asked as Joey started to inflate the small float that Chandler had just gotten for Aidan.

"He likes his baths." Chandler stood up with him in his arms. "Let's see how he does."

Chandler walked into the water with him securely in his arms and walked in far enough for him to get Aidan's feet wet. He started squealing and kicking his feet, in awe of the noise that he was making. The others smiled at the sight as Monica took the float out to them and helped get Aidan into it.

Phoebe grabbed the camera that she had brought along and snapped a picture of the three of them. They looked back and saw that Ross and Rachel were coming up to them with some towels.

"You guys made it." Phoebe smiled at them.

"What's going on out there?" Ross spotted his sister with Chandler and Aidan.

"They're getting him used to the water." Joey told him. "They're having fun. Leave them alone."

"They look cute out there." Rachel told them. "Let your sister have this moment."

Chandler smiled at the sound of Aidan giggling as Monica slowly spun him around in his float that looked like a race car. He glanced up towards the beach and saw Ross approaching.

"Your brother is heading this way." He whispered to her and she glanced back and sighed.

"Hey, Ross." She smiled at him. "It's about time you came out."

"What's going on?" Ross looked between the two of them.

"What does it look like?" Chandler looked at him. "We're showing Aidan the water. He loves it."

"Ross," Rachel came up to them. "Joey needs your help with something on the beach."

"Fine." He got out of the water again and Rachel turned to them.

"Phoebe and Joey told me." She whispered to them. "Don't worry. I won't let him know."

"You guys have been spending a lot of time alone recently." Monica looked at her. "What's going on there?"

"We're talking instead of yelling." Rachel revealed. "We're trying to decide if we should give it another try."

"Do you think you will?" Chandler asked. "No offense, but you two are giving me whiplash going back and forth like this all the time."

"I'll let you know."

"I think it's time to get him out of the water." Chandler lifted Aidan into his arms when he saw his bottom lip shivering.

They all got out of the water and Chandler wrapped Aidan in a towel to warm him up. He sat on a towel with him as he watched Joey start to dig a hole from the distance.

"Not bad for his first time." Chandler said as Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel lay down on adjacent towels and started to sunbathe.

* * *

They all returned to the beach house a little while later when the sun started going down. Chandler got Aidan something to eat and put him down for the night. He came back downstairs with the baby monitor in his hand as he noticed that Phoebe was upset about something.

"What's going on?" he asked them as he tried to find a drink.

"Her namesake cancelled on her." Monica told him.

"Where are you going?" Joey saw that Phoebe was heading towards the door.

"Well she's out of town. There's got to be something in her house that tells me where my father is."

"Some people would call that breaking and entering." Ross told her.

"Are any of those people here?" Phoebe looked at all of them and they shook their heads vigorously at her.

Chandler sat at the table with Joey as he ate some of the food that Monica had found and made up for all of them. Ross and Rachel left the room together and the other three looked at each other.

"I really hope they work things out." Joey sighed and the other two nodded.

A little while later Chandler was stretched out on the couch with Aidan nestled on his chest. He had woken up an hour ago screaming his head off-which was very out of character for him-and he was still fussy.

"How's he doing?" Monica came into him.

"I think he might be cutting a tooth." He told her.

"Do you have anything here to help him?"

"No. I left it all at the apartment."

"I'll go get some things for you." Joey came in. "We passed a 24-hour pharmacy on the way here."

"I'll get you some money," Chandler tried to take out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, man. I'll get it this time."

"Joe-"

"Chandler, it's fine." Joey told him. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Thanks, Joe." He called after him as he sat up on the couch so Monica could sit next to them.

"He's definitely teething." Monica looked in Aidan's mouth. "I can see one trying to cut through."

"This is going to be a long night." He sighed as the door opened and they watched Phoebe come in.

"Phoebe?" Monica saw that she was upset. "How'd it go?"

"She's my birth mother." Phoebe told them what all she had found out within the last couple hours.

Monica followed Phoebe up the stairs so they could talk about what had happened. Chandler looked up as the door opened again and Joey came in with a small bag.

"I wasn't entirely sure what to get," Joey handed him the bag. "But the pharmacist there told me what all I needed."

"Thanks." Chandler opened the teething gel and put some on Aidan's gums and gave him a small amount of the fever reducer. "Put the teething ring in the freezer so that he can have it in the morning."

"Got it." Joey went into the kitchen. "Did Phoebe come back yet?"

"Yeah." He told him about the revelation that she had told them when she came back.

"Wow."

"She's talking with Monica right now. I don't think we'll see either of them until the morning."

Chandler went up to his room with a bottle for Aidan and attempted to give it to him. He refused it so he just gave him his pacifier, found his stuffed dog that he liked, and his fuzzy blanket that he had to have before he fell asleep. He lay him on the bed next to him and they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when he woke up, he smiled when he saw Monica sleeping on the other side of Aidan. Her eyes slowly opened as if sensing that he was staring at her and smiled back at him.

"Morning," she smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up." He told her. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since about two." She slowly sat up and saw Aidan still sleeping soundly. "So I take it that the medicine worked last night?"

"Apparently so." He responded as Aidan started to squirm.

Chandler walked downstairs with Aidan and Monica following close behind. Joey and Phoebe were already up and she was telling him about what happened with her birth mother. Chandler put Aidan in his baby seat and started to make up his cereal and bottle. They all looked up as Ross and Rachel came into them.

"Hey," Rachel greeted them all. "How's he doing today, Chandler?"

"Still cranky apparently." Chandler tried giving him his cereal but he kept turning away from it.

"Can you all listen to us for a minute?" Ross spoke up. "We have something to tell you guys."

"Uh-oh." Joey mumbled.

"No, it's not like that." Rachel assured them. "It's just that Ross and I have decided to give us another chance."

"Really?" Phoebe squealed.

"What's so different this time?" Chandler spoke up. "No offense."

"We've spent almost this whole past week talking through everything." Ross told them. "We listened to what the other said. We realize that we have a lot to work through; which is why we're going to start seeing a couples' therapist."

"So this is for real?" Monica looked between the two of them. "No more fighting or putting us in the middle of your arguments?"

"We'll work on it." Rachel told them as she looked at Chandler. "It will be different this time."

"So this is a good thing." Joey smiled. "Thank god!"

Everyone nodded in unison as they told them to work really hard this time. Chandler looked at Monica as she gave him a look and he nodded. He handed Aidan to Joey and gave him the teething ring that he had just taken out of the freezer. He followed Monica to where Ross was and faced him.

"Ross, we have something to tell you." Chandler started. "We really hope that you won't be too mad."

"Ok." He looked at them. "What's going on?"

"Well for the past several months, Chandler and I have been seeing each other." Monica told her brother.

"How many months is several?" he eyed them.

"Since Phoebe set us up on that blind date."

"That long?!"  
"We weren't sure if it was headed anywhere. We wanted to be sure before we said anything."

"So then this is serious?"

"It's starting to be." Chandler spoke up. "So what'd you think?"

"And before you answer, just know that there is nothing you can do about it." Monica spoke up. "I am an adult, this is my decision, and nothing you say or do will change anything."

"I was going to say that I'm happy for you." Ross told them. "And I hope that it works out for you."

"Thank you." Monica smiled at him.

"Chandler," Joey called. "I think he needs some medicine."

"Got it." Chandler went to them.

"So are you sure about this?" Ross looked at his sister. "I mean, with Aidan and everything."

"I'm sure." She smiled at him. "We've talked about this a lot. We know that it's different because he has Aidan, but some things are worth the risk."

Chandler gave Aidan some more teething gel and tried giving him the bottle again, which he greedily started drinking. Everyone started back to their rooms to pack up all their things because they were leaving today. Chandler put Aidan in the playpen in his room as he packed up all their things.

They all met downstairs as everyone helped get all of Aidan's things on the front porch as Monica called for a cab. When it arrived, they all helped load up the cab and Chandler got Aidan's car seat secured in the back seat.

"We'll meet you back home." Phoebe told Monica and Chandler as they all separated. "Have a safe trip."

"See you guys soon." Monica told them as she climbed into the back of the cab and looked on the other side of the car seat to see Chandler with his eyes closed.

"How likely is it that he'll sleep the whole way back?" he mumbled as he cracked one eye open to look over at her.

"Not very." She told him as Aidan started to fuss in his seat.

"I figured," he sighed as he gave Aidan his pacifier and they settled in for a long trip back home.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? This story is far from over. There will be some angst in the next few chapters, so keep your eyes open for it. PLZ R&R!


End file.
